Tova
by vicky271
Summary: Ziva and Tony are going to be parents soon...and its been nearly impossible to keep Ziva away from NCIS. But with a serial mad man on the loose, the last moments before a trip to the hospital may be more exciting than everyone was hoping for. Tiva One-shot.


**[NCIS ONE-SHOT]  
****Tova**

**One-shot Synopsis:** Ziva and Tony are going to be parents soon...and its been nearly impossible to keep Ziva away from NCIS. But with a serial mad man on the loose, the last moments before a trip to the hospital may be more exciting than everyone was hoping for.

**Disclaimer:** I hereby state that I do not own NCIS in any fashion or form.

**Authors Note:** Random one-shot. May be edited in the future.

* * *

**NCIS Building**

"His name is Arthur Pennington," Tony states, clicking a button on the remote control. On the screen appears a picture of a man with brown hair and beard. On his large face are small brown eyes, a small mouth and average nose. His eyes are dark, but beyond the color Tony could see disturbances...soulless, lost, darkness, "he was born and raised in West Virginia, but moved three years ago to DC with his wife…"

"...they divorced nine months later. Two hours after the hearing, a neighbour calls 911 to report a disturbance from the apartment next door. Ten minutes later her body was discovered on the kitchen floor by police," McGee adds, "over the last two months he's killed four others in the same manner. Strangling them-"

"-and beating them afterwards," Gibbs finishes, "what's his connection with our vic?"

The new probie, Pammie, gets up from her chair and approaches the group from behind, "His wife and our other victims were a part of a navy wives gathering every Thursday," She grabs the controller from Tony and clicks the button, a picture of house appears, "it was hosted by our second victim, Fiona Fagan," She clicks the button and a capture of a woman with long black hair appears on the screen, "several other of our victims attended the gathering on a daily basis. After the first murder the group disbanded. Most were a part of it for several years, but two of the victims joined a few months before they were murdered,"

"Same day?"

"Yes."

"McGee,"

"Yes, boss,"

McGee's eyes meet with Gibbs, "Track down the other members. Tell them they're in danger and need to come to NCIS right away." McGee rushes to his desk. Gibbs faces Pammie, "Determine what relationship those two vic's had before joining that gathering." The young lady nods, and then walks back to her desk to begin.

"What can I do boss?" Tony was anxious to start on something, get his mind off any attempts to cook dinner tonight, something he was not looking forward.

"Go down and see Abby,"

"Why?"

"She may have something for us," Gibbs starts towards the staircase.

Tony tilts his head, "Don't you do that?" But Gibbs was already running up the stairs towards Vance's office, "Okay...down to Abby I go." It wasn't that Tony didn't like to see Abby, in fact he often welcomed a chance to see the bubbly girls face...but her sudden obsession with Ziva since they had discovered Zivs was pregnant was overwhelming sometimes. It had become the centre of attention, which was similar to her reaction when Tony had proposed to Ziva...and their wedding. While it brought a unexplained joy into his life, talking about the baby too often made him wish that the baby would just come out.

Inside the elevator, Tony could feel his phone buzz in his pocket. Automatically, he pulls it out and accepts the call, "Agent DiNozzo,"

"I am going crazy!" A voice bellows over the phone.

Tony holds the phone away from his ear as the voice continues to speak, wincing a little. Sure he knew she was loud, but not that loud. When he can no longer hear the voice, he smiles and brings the phone back to his ear, "Well hello to you too Ziva."

"I am dying here."

"Metaphorically or realistically?"

"Tony!"

"What?" There is silence on the other end, "sweetcheeks, if you're always too serious you'll find yourself wetting your pants and freaking out over moldy cheese."

"That does not make sense!"

Tony leans against the elevator door, "Its doctors orders. Minimal exercise, and no work. Watch a movie, we have an extended collection of fine specimens."

"I do not want to watch a movie."

"Read?"

"I have read everything twice," She sighs, "i am coming into work."

"No you're not. I'm hanging up. Appear at work and Gibbs will become a hunting dog." Before Ziva can respond he shuts the phone off. The pregnant woman and her irritations...just what he needed.

* * *

**Tony and Ziva's Apartment**

After work, Tony couldn't settle on what to make for dinner. His memory was foggy, it was hard to determine what was still left in their freezer. Tony tried to flash back to what he had for dinner previously this week, his mind tracing back to the homemade pizza the day before. Take out was always nice, but he knew Ziva wouldn't be happy if they ate out again. So, he was stuck making the usual italian.

Tony reaches his apartment. In his mind, he pictures the evening he would share with Ziva. Of course it would be the usual...dinner….random movie on the couch. But it was time well worth spending with her. He reaches for his key to the apartment. His gaze lifts to the door...but its slightly ajar, Tony starts to panic. Quickly he grabs his phone out of his pocket and dials Gibbs number, "Yeah?"

"Someone's at my apartment, boss" He slowly opens the door, putting the phone on his shoulder and pressing his ear against it to hold the phone, "it's been forced open."

"Don't go in. We'll be right there,"

"Can't do that boss. Ziva's in there. She may be lethal but she's pregnant," He glares, "I'm not taking any chances."

"Ziva can handle herself,"

"I know," And he shuts the phone. He wasn't taking any chances, yes no matter what he would be worried, but the thought of them losing the baby for any reason made him want to jump off a cliff. He wouldn't lose her.

Not ever.

The apartment is quiet. And this worries him. Ziva had been bellowing earlier out of irritation, the stubbornness of the baby was beyond anything he had ever seen. The lack of her voice piercing through the silence at this moment was abnormal. He slowly walks towards the bedroom first, listening closely in case something were to move or crash.

He slowly opens his bedroom door; there's no longer a twin bed, but instead a queen sized bed that he and Ziva had picked out a few weeks before she had moved in. Suddenly, he hears something shuffle in the bathroom. Carefully and quietly, he tiptoes towards the door, holding the gun up in the direction of the door. If he was going to act, he would have to act quickly.

With his hand on the knob, he jerks the door open and positions the gun so it is pointed at whatever direction the individual is. His eyes meet with a familiar brown haired Israeli female, holding a similar position as him, "Ziva…" He says quietly, sighing in relief, dropping his guard and lowering his gun. She pulls him into the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind him, but allowing a crack of space to continue to observe the bedroom, "You okay?"

Ziva shushes him quickly, lowering her voice so she was barely speaking, "The baby is fine," There is a short pause, "I am fine."

"Why are you hiding in the bathroom?" Tony hesitate,

"Are you really focusing on that?" She replies. Tony stares at her for a couple moments, "I am not hiding."

"Then why are you in the bathroom?" He thought for a moment, gasping, "..nooo! You can't hide your gun in the bathroom!"

"You did not seem to notice,"

Suddenly they hear a creak, and Ziva shushes Tony who rolls his eyes, "Hey!" Tony softly exclaims as Ziva left the bathroom slowly with her gun extended from her body, "Ziva!" He follows her. The creaky noise grows closer, "Ziva!" They wait behind the door, Ziva waiting to attack whoever was rummaging through their belongings in the living room, "Stay." He orders.

"Tony…" She looks at him. He knew she wanted to help...in fact, she would race out there the first chance she got, "i am pregnant, not crackled."

"Crippled," Tony corrects, "its crippled." He shakes his head, pushing past her and leaving the safety of their bedroom without responding further to her of his movies were on the floor, they hadn't been there before. He was hoping and praying that whoever it was wasn't armed with a gun...there would be more to worry about if Ziva got shot. Though her invincible ninja skills would probably make that difficult

Tony could hear shuffling behind him; normally Ziva would be out first, pointing a gun in all directions in case she had to shoot. But he knew she was following him. Suddenly something lunges at him from his right hand side and he topples to the floor. A figure grabs him, and Tony struggles to get the figure off of him. He kicks.

"Tony!" Ziva exclaims, aiming her gun at the figure.

The figure on top of him doesn't notice, trying to get his hands around Tony's neck. Tony struggles, the man was stronger than him, but Tony's mind had gone blank. All that mattered was surviving.

Just as the mans hands were to go around Tony's neck he heard a gunshot. His eyes widen, and the figure on top of him was now lying flat across his body. Tony pushes the man off, making note of a bullet hole in his chest. His eyes rise to Ziva, still holding the gun as if she were to shoot again. She was cross.

He takes a good look at the figure...his eyes widen. Arthur Pennington.

Tony pushes himself off the ground, walking to Ziva's side and staring at the man, "That was fun. Lets do it again sometime."

He looks at Ziva, naturally brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "You okay?"

"Yeah." Her eyes widen, "you?"

"Yeah."

Before he say anything more, someone breaks down his door and several figures quickly walk into the apartment with their guns drawn. McGee stares at the body, lowering his gun, "You guys okay?"

"What does it look like Probie?" Tony exclaims, "of course we're fine."

"Tony…" Ziva mutters, "...the baby's going."

"What?" Tony looks at Ziva, "going...oh!" He starts panicking, "the baby's coming!"

* * *

**The Hospital**

It felt like forever was passing by slowly.. Tony couldn't stop pacing the hall. Waiting for that moment when someone would come get him. Ziva was strong, he knew that much. In fact he knew more. If anyone were to get through this it would be her. But how much longer would he have to wait?

Then the doctor comes out through the doors, gesturing for Tony to follow him. Tony follows, and a beautiful noise grows as he gets closer and closer to Ziva.

A babys cry.

They turn into a room. Ziva sitting up against the bed headboard holding a little bundle in a white blanket. She looks up at him, a smile forming on her lips. Tony walks towards her, sitting on the bed beside her.

"It's a girl," The doctor says.

Tony nods, "She's beautiful." He whispers.

"She is."

"She's beautiful!" A voice exclaims from the door. Raising his gaze, Tony see's Abby. She rushes to Ziva's bedside, staring at the little bundle who had grown quiet and fell into slumber. Everyone follows her, gathering around Ziva's bed, "what's her name?"

Tony and Ziva exchange glances, a smile on their lips, "Tova," Ziva looks down at the small bundle wrapped in a white blanket, "Her name is Tova."


End file.
